Ray County, Missouri
Ray County is a county located in the northwestern portion of the U.S. state of Missouri. As of the 2010 census, the population was 23,494. Its county seat is Richmond. The county was organized November 16, 1820 and named for John Ray, a Missouri state legislator and member of the first state Constitutional Convention. Ray County is part of the Kansas City, MO-KS Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.9%) is water. Adjacent counties *Caldwell County (north) *Carroll County (east) *Lafayette County (south) *Jackson County (southwest) *Clay County (west) *Clinton County (northwest) Major highways * Route 10 * Route 13 * Route 210 National protected area *Big Muddy National Fish and Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 23,354 people, 8,743 households, and 6,539 families residing in the county. The population density was 16/km² (41/mi²). There were 9,371 housing units at an average density of 6/km² (16/mi²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.50% White, 1.46% Black or African American, 0.36% Native American, 0.19% Asian, 0.36% from other races, and 1.13% from two or more races. Approximately 1.08% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 29.6% were of American, 23.3% German, 11.5% English and 10.3% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 8,743 households out of which 35.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.10% were married couples living together, 8.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.20% were non-families. 22.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.07. In the county the population was spread out with 27.50% under the age of 18, 7.40% from 18 to 24, 28.30% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 12.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 100.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,886, and the median income for a family was $49,192. Males had a median income of $36,815 versus $21,684 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,685. About 5.30% of families and 6.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.00% of those under age 18 and 7.80% of those age 65 or over. Education Public schools *Hardin-Central C-2 School District – Hardin **Hardin-Central Elementary School (PK-06) **Hardin-Central High School (07-12) *Lawson R-XIV School District – Lawson **Southwest Elementary School (PK-04) **Lawson Middle School (05-08) **Lawson High School (09-12) *Orrick R-XI School District – Orrick **Orrick Elementary School (PK-06) **Orrick High School (07-12) *Richmond R-XVI School District – Richmond **Dear Elementary School (PK-01) **Sunrise Elementary School (02-05) **Richmond Middle School (06-08) **Richmond High School (09-12) Politics Local The Democratic Party predominantly controls politics at the local level in Ray County. Democrats hold all but one of the elected positions in the county. State All of Ray County is a part of Missouri’s 36th District in the Missouri House of Representatives and is currently represented by Bob Nance (R-Chillicothe). All of Ray County is a part of Missouri’s 21st District in the Missouri Senate and is currently represented by Bill Stouffer (R-Napton). Federal All of Ray County is included in Missouri’s 4th Congressional District and is currently represented by Vicky Hartzler (R-Harrisonville) in the U.S. House of Representatives. Missouri Presidential Preference Primary (2008) *Former U.S. Senator Hillary Rodham Clinton (D-New York) received more votes, a total of 2,150, than any candidate from either party in Ray County during the 2008 presidential primary. She also received more votes individually than the entire number of votes cast in the Republican primary in Ray County. Communities Cities *Camden *Crystal Lakes *Excelsior Springs *Fleming *Hardin *Henrietta *Lawson *Orrick *Richmond *Woods Heights Villages *Elmira *Excelsior Estates *Homestead *Rayville Unincorporated communities *Knoxville *Stet Townships * Camden * Crooked River * Fishing River * Grape Grove * Knoxville * Orrick * Polk * Richmond Notable residents *Forrest Smith, Missouri's 42nd Governor. *Robert Ford *Chad Kilgore, football player See also * Battle of Crooked River * Mormon War (1838) *National Register of Historic Places listings in Ray County, Missouri References External links * Digitized 1930 Plat Book of Ray County from University of Missouri Division of Special Collections, Archives, and Rare Books Category:Ray County, Missouri Category:1820 establishments in Missouri Territory Category:Settlements established in 1820